Several industries, such as the downhole drilling and completion industry, for example, use tubular valve systems to open a plurality of ports through a tubular along a longitudinal extent of the tubular. Selectively opening such ports typically involves running a shifting tool within the tubular to each valve receptive to the tool, engaging the valve with the shifting tool, and shifting the valve to the desired position before withdrawing the shifting tool from the tubular. Such a method, though effective, causes downtime of the operation during the running, shifting and withdrawal of the shifting tool. Systems and methods that reduce such downtime would be well received in the art.